


The Boggart

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boggart, F/M, Potter!Lock, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one of my own hc's where Sherlock's boggart is Molly calling him a freak, which scares him because she's the one person he trusts to never call him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boggart

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted on Tumblr, but figuring I probably won't get anything written today (and I don't know why I haven't already shared it here) I figured I might as well.

Even though Molly liked Hermione Granger, she couldn’t help but be a little bit pleased by the fact that Hermione had run away from their Defence Against the Dark Arts final exam, a final exam she had aced.

Molly didn’t - of course - like to see the girl cry, it was just a kind of relief to Molly that the girl had at least one flaw.

Coming from the same kind of conditions Molly always found herself in the background of Hermione Granger.

Molly had even found herself the friend of two boys in her year, granted, neither was in the same house as she was.

John was Gryffindor - as Hermione’s gang, - Molly herself was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Sherlock had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

“I heard you aced Professor Lupin’s exam, nice job Molly” said John, shaking her out of her thoughts.

”Thank you John” she replied, beaming at the boy next to her.

“So Sherlock’s in there now?”

“Yeah, he has been for a while actually.”

“The git’s probably just taking his time, dragging it out.”

Molly giggled, John loved Sherlock, and they’d been best friends since starting school, so Molly knew there was no harm meant by the comment. Besides, John was right, Sherlock could be a git.

If Hermione was great, Sherlock was better, and that was without even lifting a book, which at least, Hermione did (religiously, one might even say.)

“He does have the tendency to be a git doesn’t he?” She smiled, glancing to the entrance of the exam.

John gave a chuckle and nodded in agreement, when Sherlock finally came out from the exam.

Immediately Molly could tell something was wrong, Sherlock’s whole demeanour was out of character, his back was straight in a way that seemed uncomfortable, and his hands were clenched at his side.

“Ugh look at him, playing it cool and all” John laughed, waiting for Molly’s reply.

“No something’s wrong.”

Molly was off before John could even ask what she was talking about, and he watched her follow Sherlock down toward the lake.

“Sherlock” the boy tensed even more when Molly put her hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to stop.

“Sherlock, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Sherlock.”

“Just leave me alone Molly” he said, pulling away from her touch.

“No.”

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I don’t want to talk about it” he said with a scoff, sitting down on the grass next to the large tree.

“Fine” Molly replied a she sat down next to him.

“Molly.”

“Sherlock.”

He glared at her, but chose to look away, crossing his arms, when she glared right back at him.

“You called me a freak” he hissed, finally saying what he apparently needed to get out.

“What? When did I ever do that?”

“Boggart.”

“Boggart?”

“My Boggart, it was you calling me a freak. I, it” Sherlock stopped himself from going on, the memory obviously still too fresh and painful in that magnificent mind of his.

“Sherlock, i’d never.”

“I know, I think” he seemed to be embarrassed by it, and Molly wanted to lighten the mood.

“I’d call you a git though, but that’s only because you’d even consider the fact that i’d ever call you a freak.”

“John taught you that.”

“Yes he did. He didn’t teach me this though.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and was about to ask her what when Molly pulled at his cloak, bringing his face down to her level, and planted her lips firmly on his.

“I find myself pleased with the fact that John didn’t teach you that” Sherlock muttered against her mouth when they pulled away slightly from the kiss.

“Oh I don’t know, I don’t think I would have minded he’s not bad looking after all” Molly giggled.

Sherlock scoffed as he pulled her back in for another kiss.

“I’ve thought of something else you could call me, instead of git.”

“And what would that be?”

“Boyfriend.”

“I like the sound of that” she said, smiling up at him.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, or something...


End file.
